Terrorists in the Cereal aisle
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Danny hates grocery shopping with Steve.


Terrorists in the cereal aisle

Grocery shopping with Steve was a nightmare. First of all he insisted on driving the Silverado, which because of Danny's height, he had trouble getting into it. Second, Steve insisted on driving the 30 minutes to the nearest Whole Foods, Danny was ok with this though because Whole Foods was always fresh and the food was delicious. Thirdly, and really Danny should have expected this one the first time, but Steve prowled the aisles and shelves with military efficiency. Carefully selecting fruit that was the perfect smell and color, or the cereal box with no dents or marks or the meat with the right color and size. Danny half expected Steve to pull out a blueprint of the store to look for the best vantage points. It drove Danny insane. Lastly, and maybe this one was because Steve was ridiculously tall but he walked too fast. His stride covered a couple feet at least while Danny's only covered about a foot or so, and so he was constantly trying to catch up.

Finally he was tired of it and said "Steve! Will you just stop for a minute? The fruit isn't going anywhere and the cereal aisle will still be there in a couple of minutes" Steve's eyes darted around the store "What? Are you expecting a shoe bomber to jump out from behind the deli counter?"

Steve finally looked back at him and said "You know how I am Danny. Always on the alert. And you know how I shop. I like to get it done, and get the best stuff especially if I'm paying this much for it"

That Danny could agree with. Whole Foods was kind of expensive but again the food was always fresh and it tasted delicious. If he was going to break Steve of any habits it was going to be this one "Give me that" he reached around and snatched the shopping list from Steve's hand.

"Daniel. Give it back" Steve said turning around to glare at him.

"Daniel? Really? We're playing the first name game now? No, we are going to stroll leisurely around the store and when we get to an aisle where something we need is, we'll pick it up" Danny said pushing Steve out of the way and taking the cart. Danny looked at the list and was confused for a minute. Dear god! The list was sorted by aisle number, he turned to Steve "your joking right?"

Steve scowled "Love you too Danno. You know your not as perfect as you like to think you are"

"I'm not saying I am but this is ridiculous, you have it categorized by aisle number!" Danny said waving the list in the air.

"Point taken. Now can we get a move on?" Steve sighed, he was just wanted to get out of this store so he could go home and relax with Danny.

They strolled around for a good 10 minutes picking up the things from their list, Danny throwing in the odd box every now and then making Steve frown, but he only laughed. Another thing Danny noticed was how no matter what aisle or section they were in or even if she was with another guy, whenever Steve came around all eyes were on him, it didn't have anything to do with Danny's belief that Steve was the sexiest man on earth, and when that happened Danny loved to reach up and kiss Steve, right on the lips tongue and all. Steve would get into it, forget they were in a public place and try to manhandle Danny into some erotic position, until Danny broke the kiss, both of them gasping for air and then they would continue their shopping, all the women shooting daggers at Danny.

"I love it when you do that" Steve said "it gives me more reason to grope you, make them feel even more jealous"

Danny smiled, god he loved this man. However, when they got to the register that was a different matter. Danny was afraid he couldn't break this habit. Steve insisted on putting all the freezer stuff first, then the produce, then boxes, cans, and finally drinks and other liquids.

"Why do you do that? Why can't you just throw the stuff up there like everyone else?" Danny asked standing by idly because he didn't want to disturb Steve's process.

"Because it save times when we get home. I know which bags have what in them so I can put everything away faster" Steve said "And that means more time for other things. Much more fun things" Steve had whispered.

"Oh then by all means do it how you want. More time for other things is good" Danny said, smiling a twinkle in his eye.

They finished checking out, made it home but Steve had barely put the bags on the counter before Danny tackled him, making him drop a container of ice cream on the floor.

"What the hell Danny?" Steve said frowning at the mess on the floor.

"Ever since you told me about 'other things' at the grocery store that's all I can think about" Danny said, whispering in Steve's ear.

"Of course" Steve said, it was his fault really for encouraging Danny now he was on the floor with Danny on top of him kissing him.

"No more black ops. Military shopping" Danny said as he pulled Steve's shirt off.

"But that's why you love me" Steve said as he began unbuttoning Danny's shirt.

"True. I love you" Danny said as he leaned down to kiss him again.


End file.
